star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sophia
Sophia is a main character on Star-Crossed . Her brother is Roman and she is an Atrian. She is portrayed by the anime voice recorder Brina Palencia. Personal Life |-|Introduction= TBA |-|Season 1= Pilot: Sophia came from Atria along with seven other Atrians which includes her brother, Roman. Sophia takes a liking to the humans and is confronted by a couple students on her first day attending Marshall High School. These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends: Sophia encourages Roman to give Castor a chance at being the next leader after Nox's death. Sophia attends the carnival and her father's funeral. Our Toil Shall Strive to Mend: Regardless of Roman's warning to not let humans come into their home, when nobody is home, Sophia allows Grayson and Enery into her home so they can interview her about Arrival Day. And Left No Friendly Drop: Sophia watches as military officers tear apart her pod in the Sector for restricted technology. Her mother, Maia, tells her and Roman that her father, Nox, had a phone but she didn't know what it was for. Sophia confronts Roman about it later and reminds him of his promise to get rid of it but Roman insists he needs to know what is on it first. Sophia swims extremely well in the pool at the high school and wants to join the team. Most of the students disagree but some agree. Once it's stated that she's allowed to swim in the meet, she is "poisoned" with an energy drink by a fellow student who purposely gave it to her knowing that she is allergic to caffeine. Sophia nearly dies only to be saved by Roman and Emery. Sophia decides to swim in the meet, after all. Roman later apologizes to her for trying to discourage her from joining the swim team. Physical Appearance Sophia has blue eyes and pale skin. She has shoulder length, black hair, and short bangs. She has face and neck tattoos due to her being an Atrian. She looks similar to her brother, Roman. Personality Sophia is very accepting of others, humans and Atrians alike. She has a strong interest in human society and wishes to learn more about them. Sophia has a very positive outlook on humans even if a few have wronged her. She is strong willed and won't give up on what she believes is right. Interests *Sophia has shown an interest in just being a normal high-school girl, and making new friends. *She likes letting humans learn about the Atrian culture. *Marshall High School Swim Team *She is pansexual, Atrians don't choose mates according to gender. In Dreamers Often Lie she told Lukas she had a thing for Taylor. (See: Sophia and Taylor '') Relationships *Roman: Brother. (See ''Sophia and Roman.) *Unnamed: Half - Brother. (Nox and Gloria Garcia's Son) *Lukas: Good Friend/Crush One-Sided on his side *Nox: Father *Maia: Mother *Taylor: Crush/Love Interest Quotes *"Humans are so much more colorful."-Sophia to Roman in Pilot when he asks why she wants to be friends with humans. *"I mean, could this day possibly get any more insane?"-Sophia to Roman in Pilot. *"I think you're a girl people go to war for" -Sophia to Taylor when she asks if she's a girl worth fighting for. in What Storm Is This That Blows So Contrary Appearance on the Show Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Atrians Category:Upcoming Content Category:Spoilers Category:Gallery